dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Apokolips... Now!
"Apokolips... Now!" is the thirty-eighth and thirty-ninth episodes of . It depicts Darkseid's first attempt to take Earth into his possession. Orion comes to earth to warn Superman of the impending invasion. Together he and Superman manage to turn back the first wave of attack but after Orion leaves, another attack comes and Orion can't be contacted. Now Superman and the people of Earth must fight back the might of Apokolips alone. Plot Part I It's a typical Metropolis night, the SCU escorts an armored truck into a heavily guarded building. The truck's cargo is revealed to be laundered money taken by Intergang and compensated by the SCU. Just then, criminals driving a high tech flying tank burst into the building. All attempts to stop the tank are futile. The tank lowers a tentacle and forces energy into Captain Maggie Sawyer's car causing it to explode and badly injuring her. The tank then takes the truck and makes its way out of the building. Outside, Superman attacks the tank. At first it seems that he will succeed in defeating the tank but they fire a bomb that creates flash strong enough to disorient Superman. They then send out a device that produces a screech so loud, all glass in the city shatters and everyone who hears it is stricken with pain. Superman is also affected by the device and though he manages to destroy it, the criminals get away. Back at Mannheim's house, he is presented with the money but a bracelet he's wearing starts beeping. He sends his men away and receives a holographic message from Darkseid. Darkseid is angry at Mannheim's petty use of his tank and destroys the money. However, he leaves Mannheim unharmed and tells him that he will one day make him a king. At a press conference, Dan Turpin insists that they cannot expect Superman to save them every time and the SCU will handle it themselves. Clark notes that the tank looks alien but his claim is dismissed. Just then, a boom tube opens and a helmeted man dressed in red flies in. He approaches Clark and exclaims, "Superman!" Though it seems that Clark has been revealed, the stranger then says, "Must warn Superman." The man then faints. Later, at S.T.A.R. Labs the man angrily insists that he needs to see Superman. Superman arrives and the man introduces himself as Orion. Orion explains that Darkseid is coming and has his Mother Box explain the origins of Apokolips and New Genesis. The two worlds were once one, but they split into two: one that is almost pure good, New Genesis, and the other is almost pure evil, Apokolips. The two worlds were locked in eternal war until Darkseid and Highfather exchanged their infant sons. However, Darkseid took this opportunity to search for the Anti-Life Equation and conquers other planets. Now Darkseid is after earth and human agents have Apokoliptian weapons. Soon after hearing this, Superman and Orion are told that there are hover tanks attacking an Air Force Base. Human aircraft proves to be no match for the tanks but Superman and Orion land on the scene. Superman is captured by one the tanks and is hurt by massive surges of energy flowing through the metal tentacle but Orion saves him. While Superman saves the pilots of the tank, Orion uses his advanced technology to destroy the rest of the tanks. Elsewhere, Darkseid talks to Mannheim about the battle. He recognizes Orion but decides it to be unimportant. He then says that he's ready to begin phase two of his plan and takes Mannheim to a nuclear power plant. After the end of the Air Force battle, Orion doesn't seem happy about the battle. He insists that Darkseid will strike again and he knows because he's Darkseid's son. Orion then leaves to report to New Genesis but leaves Superman with a device to signal him for more help. Back at the power plant, Mannheim and some parademons activate a device to take out the reactor's cooling system. Darkseid then congratulates Mannheim on his success but leaves him to die in the explosion, while dubbing him 'the King of Fools' to complete his earlier promise. Mannheim manages to escape in a motorboat but the explosion does get to him. Superman witnesses the blast and realizes that Orion was right. The troubles are not yet over. Part II After the explosion, Earth's sky has turned red. Professor Hamilton explains through a computer simulation that the reactor will melt through the planet until it reaches Earth's core. This will create an explosion that will cover earth with more burn holes, essentially making it into a second Apokolips. On Apokolips, Kalibak congratulates Darkseid, but the overlord is sure that Superman will still resist him. Kalibak asks for another chance to kill Superman but he is refused. Darkseid summons Steppenwolf and sends him to Earth. Back on Earth, Superman tries to call Orion but the explosion damaged the device so there is no hope of getting help. Superman heads off to stop the reactor but is intercepted by Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf attacks him with a laser blast from a sword but Superman easily manages to destroy the sword. Steppenwolf then sends his parademons to attack. Superman manages to beat the parademons but is hit by an energy net that forces him to the ground. Jimmy and Lois arrive and though Lois tries to help Superman, the parademons get to him. They start to pile onto their prey but Superman manages to fight them off. Just then, a missile strikes Steppenwolf's vehicle. Turpin arrives in a helicopter and orders the pilot to fire again. The vehicle is destroyed and Steppenwolf is forced to dive into the ocean. More members of the SCU arrive and fight off the rest of the Parademons. Superman thanks Turpin and heads off to the power plant. Upon arriving at the power plant, superman drills holes into the ocean floor and fills in an underground cave. When the reactor reaches the water filled cave, it cools and the threat is defeated. Tired out from his efforts, Superman goes to a cliff to rest. Darkseid approaches Superman and hits him with his Omega Beams. He then offers Superman a chance to join him. Superman refuses. In Metropolis Plaza, members of the SCU work hard to fight off the endless waves of parademons. Jimmy is nearly killed by a parademon but Turpin saves him. Lois is also in the area but she remains safe until a huge tank-like vehicle drives in. The tank has an interesting headpiece: Superman, broken and restrained. All fighting ceases and Darkseid makes a speech of subjugation to the people of earth. When Darkseid is done, Turpin opposes him. The people start attacking again and Turpin manages to free Superman. Kalibak attacks Superman but is easily defeated. Superman attempts to fight Darkseid but before they can start, another boom tube opens and several soldiers of New Genesis arrive. Orion tells Darkseid that earth is now under the protection of Highfather and any attack will be a breach of their treaty. Darkseid retreats after a few words but Turpin mocks him. Angered, Darkseid fires his Omega Beams and completely incinerates Turpin. This, in turn, made Superman very angry and he destroy Darkseid's tank. A funeral is held for Turpin where all of Metropolis attends and a Rabbi sings for him. Superman sadly stands over Turpin's tombstone and says good-bye. He then places his hand on Turpin's tombstone and reads the inscription dubbing Turpin "Earth's Greatest Hero." Continuity * Bruno Mannheim doesn't return after this episode. This suggests that he died trying to escape the power plant. * Darkseid warns Superman that if he won't serve Darkseid willingly, Superman will become his "pawn". In "Legacy", Darkseid keeps his promise when he brainwashes Superman. Background Information Production Notes * When the SCU jet blows up in part I, the ensuing explosion is reused footage from a scene of "My Girl," in which Mr. Eelan blows up a vat of hot led from its support. This is used again later when Dan Turpin fires a missile at one parademon. * Likewise, when Turpin throws a spear to free Superman, the collision emits a flash that is reused footage from the gas canisters explosion that Superman ignites in "The Way of All Flesh." * According to the episode commentary, Bruce Timm and Paul Dini intended to have Ma and Pa Kent killed, but DC Comics said they would have to bring them back, so they opted for other character. Production Inconsistencies * Emil Hamilton's hair is miscolored grey. Trivia * Part I of this episode has a "hidden" commentary on the . This can only be accessed by clicking on Superman's "S" logo in the special features section. * In the commentary the writers compare Darkseid's attempt to tempt Superman into joining him to "Lucifer tempting Jesus on the mountain." * The identity of the son Highfather gave up to Darkseid is never revealed in this show, nor confirmed for DCAU viewers as Mister Miracle until the episode "The Ties That Bind." Sharp eyed viewers can spot an early appearance of Mister Miracle at the end of part II however, appearing alongside Orion and the other New Gods, and on a monitor screen alongside his wife Big Barda (who also cameos at the episode's end) in 's "The Call." * Dan Turpin is the only major character to be killed in the show. * Joseph Cole, who voices the rabbi who says Kaddish for Dan at his funeral is a real-life rabbi. * This two-parter was later altered from it original airing. The funeral at the episode's end, in an homage to late New Gods creator Jack Kirby, featured several of his comic creations as attendees, including Nick Fury, Peter Parker (Spider-Man's civilian identity), Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm (the Fantastic Four), Big Barda, Scott Free, Orion and others, alongside Kirby's friends and fans Mark Evanier, Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Alex Ross and Stan Lee. These characters and persons were removed and the scene and soundtrack re-edited for subsequent airings and it's release on DVD. The original sketches for this scene can be found at Michael Eury's book The Krypton Companion book published by TwoMorrow's Publishing (ISBN 1-893905-61-6). * The woman at Sawyer's bedside is her partner, Toby Raines. In the DVD commentary for this episode and "Tools of the Trade" Superman producers explain that it made sense for Raines to be with Sawyer during the episode, touching on their relationship from the comics. * The title of the episode is a clear reference to Francis Ford Coppola's film Apocalypse Now. * This episode was featured as a bonus episode on the 2-disc DVD of Superman: Doomsday. Cast Uncredited Appearances * Big Barda * Black Racer * Forager * Lightray * Metron * Mister Miracle * Desaad * Sroya Bashir * Angela Chen * Colletta * Mercy Graves * Commissioner Henderson * Lex Luthor * Royer * Ron Troupe * Perry White Quotes * Part 1 * Part 2 Category:Superman: The Animated Series episodes